1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the optimizing of a key parameter in a blended biomass feedstock, wherein the optimized blended biomass feedstock can be converted into high quality bio-oil and byproducts.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rising costs and environmental concerns associated with fossil fuels, renewable energy sources have become increasingly important. The development of renewable fuel sources provides a means for reducing the dependence on fossil fuels. Accordingly, many different areas of renewable fuel research are currently being explored and developed.
With its low cost and wide availability, biomass has increasingly been emphasized as an ideal feedstock in renewable fuel research. Consequently, many different conversion processes have been developed that use biomass as a feedstock to produce useful biofuels and/or specialty chemicals. Existing biomass conversion processes include, for example, combustion, gasification, slow pyrolysis, fast pyrolysis, liquefaction, and enzymatic conversion. One of the useful products that may be derived from the aforementioned biomass conversion processes is a liquid product commonly referred to as “bio-oil.” Bio-oil may be processed into transportation fuels, hydrocarbon chemicals, and/or specialty chemicals.
Despite advancements in the aforementioned biomass conversion processes, the quality and yield of bio-oil produced during the various processes depends greatly on the biomass feedstock used. It is known that various properties of the biomass feedstock greatly affect the quality and quantity of the produced bio-oil. For instance, it is known that the cellulose, hemicellulose, lignin, and mineral contents of the biomass feedstock can greatly influence bio-oil quality and yield. Unfortunately, most of the biomass materials used for conversion feedstocks exhibit deficiencies in many of the desirable biomass properties and thus adversely affect the quality and yield of produced bio-oil.
Accordingly, there is a need for a biomass feedstock with optimal properties that maximizes the quality and yield of the produced bio-oil.